Love At Midnight
by ItMayCostMySoul
Summary: Set in the musical, during no particular time. Elphaba and Fiyero watch a movie. Sounds harmless enough. Read and enjoy! Rated M. Fiyeraba.


**I wrote this about 15 minutes ago. I had this sort of inspiration that felt more like a need to write this and get it down on paper. It's not supposed to make much sense logically, it's supposed to be purely feeling and emotional. I hope you guys can see that. I know I haven't written anything in god knows how long, but I'm ready to start over. Whether that be in the real world or in my writing, I'm not sure yet. But you guys will know, trust me. I'm ready to live after an eternity of being completely broken.**

**This is rated 'M' and it does contain mature content, if you are underage please press the back button. We are in dangerous territory here, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**With that I leave you with a lyric to mull over: _"Raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends."_**

* * *

Elphaba was nervous. Her leg was bouncing uncontrollably and she couldn't quite focus on what the professor was teaching: that in and of itself was surprising and made her slightly nauseous. She kept glancing at the clock overhead and practically counted the minutes until the class was let out. Dashing out the door, she left the rest of the class stunned at her rash behavior.

Opening the door to her dorm room, she let out a breath of relief when she realized her roommate wasn't there. She rested her back against the door for a moment before she pushed off with her forearms. She strode across the room, dropped her things in the corner and locked herself in the bathroom. Disrobing in a matter of seconds she found solace under the warm spray of the shower. Running her shaking hands through her hair she reminded herself that this is what she wanted. She chose this.

After getting out of the shower and changing into a simple frock, she brushed her hair in front of the mirror. She looked at herself in disgust. Why would anyone want to be with her? She put her hair up and looked away. More upset and less nervous than she was before. Whether that was good or bad was still up in the air.

She grabbed her satchel and practically ran from the room with a purpose. After grabbing something to eat from the cafeteria she was heading to the boy's dormitory to meet with her 'date.' Whether or not she would call it a date was debatable. She was going to see a movie with one of her friends. Alone. In his dorm room. On his bed. Knowing this, she still decided on going, and being semi-excited about it.

Less than twenty minutes later, and only five minutes early, she knocked on his door. His hair still wet, and his shirt unbuttoned, he opened the door for her. His soft smile was enough to ease most of her fears. He gave her a quick hug and ushered her inside. He showed her around his suite, pointed out the restroom, and then led her into his bedroom. The lights were turned low and the projection screen was set up with a movie already. Popcorn was on the nightstand and cans of soda were on the floor stored in a cooler. Elphaba gulped anxiously and Fiyero had to help her into the room and onto the bed. He left her for a moment to shut off the lights and turn on the movie.

When he came back she was situated in the center of the bed and he had no choice but to sit fairly close to her; their elbows and hips brushing. She shivered and he grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed; wrapping them up in the soft sheepskin. She unconsciously snuggled into his side, seeking his warmth. His eyes closed and he whispered in her ear.

_"You okay?"_

_"Yes."_ She practically purred, enjoying the warmth his breath spread throughout her body.

A little longer into the movie he left to use the restroom, returning to readjust their position on the bed; moving her under his arm and pulling her close. His hand on his hip and hers on his thigh. The blanket was no longer needed and fell to the side. Apparently the film they were watching on the projector was a romance, as the two stars leaned into a kiss, Fiyero squeezed her closer. She gasped as his fingers brushed along her upper thigh, her hand gripping his leg tighter. The electricity was palpable; you could feel it thick in the air.

A few minutes later, the credits rolled on the screen. She waited, wondering what was going to happen next. She didn't have to wonder long before Fiyero turned her face and captured her lips. She reacted, god did she! She had waited so long for a moment like this; when their lips would meet in a moment of passion and all thought would fall away. She would put her complete trust in him and let him guide her. She was clueless but she knew that what he was doing felt amazing.

She turned and maneuvered herself on top of him, straddling his legs. His arms where around her, pulling her closer. She opened her eyes and pulled away, looking into his eyes and saw his smile. She felt at ease, like this was supposed to happen. He leaned into her again and captured her lips, this time opening her mouth to him and exploring the contours of her being with his tongue. He murmured against her lips,_ "You taste like heaven..."_

She groaned from atop him, partly from embarrassment and partly from how he made her feel. Aching for him, she pulled his shirt over his head feeling his strong chest under her fingers. He groaned in response before returning the favor; pulling the shirt up and away from her body. His lips moved south, and settled on her neck, her breathing labored she repeated the word _"yes"_ hotly in his ear. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, his fingers dancing across her skin. He kneaded her, touched her, kissed her, and loved her all in one touch.

His hips bucking upward as her hips pushed down created a quickened rhythm. He gasped as she continued to ground down on him. She smiled before he took her hand and made her feel him, his length, his power and his need. She did this to him, made him feel like this, and it gave her a sort of power.

In a matter of moments, he pulled his bottoms off and reached for her pants. In a frenzy, partly from feeling shy and partly because she wanted to get it done quickly, she pulled her pants off and her underwear with it. He paused and looked at her in the dark lighting, breathing in her unsuspecting beauty. She climbed back on top of him and kissed him, literally taking his breath away in her brashness. She tried to pull him to her, aching for him inside her. _"Wait, wait, wait!"_ He breathed against her lips. Halting her movings, he quickly flipped her.

The tender look in his eyes literally melted her and she pulled him down to her, kissing him fully. Her fingers danced across his shoulders, crawled down his back where she felt the sheer muscle of him until they rested on his hips. He pulled away and looked at her. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. He positioned himself at her entrance and her hands instinctively went to his hips, just waiting to stop him. He spread her legs, opening her to him, allowing him to see her and love her. He felt for her, knowing that she was waiting for him, teasing her further until she was more than willing and able. Her hips moved of their own accord, the murmured "please" from her lips literally sent him falling.

He turned to her _"Ready?"_ She nodded simply, and he slowly inched forward. Her back arched as he began to fill her, quite literally. He was breathing hard, trying to hold back. He came to her barrier and looked up._ "Hold on"_ he said. She gripped his arms tightly and braced herself. He sheathed himself fully in her, and she begged him to stop. _"Please. Wait. Ooooh."_ She was in pain, it was burning, and she felt like she was being torn in two. Fiyero turned to her, wiping her forehead and kissing her lips trying to ease her pain.

He slowly began to move, gasping at the tightness and trying with all his might to hold back._ "Oh God"_ she heard him whimper as he threw his head back. She was grunting with each thrust, loving the feel of him sliding in and out of her and yet still feeling that stretching tear her apart. He started to move faster, his grunts becoming more pronounced and his eyes closing in ecstasy. Before she could even realize, he pulled out of her and climaxed in a matter of seconds. The groan that escaped his lips was pure primal, and he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavy.

_"I'm sorry"_ he whispered against her lips as she held him. A couple minutes passed before he was hard and ready for her. He lifted himself up and entered her, intending to give her that same satisfaction. She smiled tenderly at him, caressing his cheek and kissing him with all of her. There was a moment where he looked into her eyes, and while no words were exchanged a conversation passed between them.

She clenched and fell over the same peak he did minutes before and she thought she saw stars. A loud moan escaped her lips and he held onto her, anchoring her to this world. When all was done, the world fell away and their lips met in a final proclamation that all that had transpired was real. Though tomorrow might feel brand new and like a clean slate, part of their hearts and their souls belonged to the other.

His head fell to her chest and she held him to her, loving the feel of his skin sliding against hers. One kiss to her neck, and the darkness faded to black and they were asleep, waiting to fight the unknown, even in their dreams.

* * *

***I decided that Elphaba wasn't allergic to water in this story. I also hope I captured her hesitation and need at the same time. Let know if you liked it or hated it!**


End file.
